A Christmas Fire
by naraku dragneel
Summary: It's Christmas in Fiore, and for a certain blonde mage, the last thing she wanted was to see her friend almost die at the hands of a very angry and jealous pink haired dragon slayer. Lucy goes to his house to question him, but will Natsu keep his cool or will the animal inside awaken. Nalu Lemon not for the kids. Don't like don't read.


A Christmas Fire

 _Warning: OOC Natsu, Jealous Natsu, and a little bit of Graylu, and Lemon_

 _It was Christmas time in Fiore, and everyone in the, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Jellal,Natsu, and Lucy were partying at the Guild. Of course Loke had shown just because he heard about the mistletoe, but he was sent away by a forced gate close. None of Lucy's spirits had really left her alone, and that was because of Aquarius, After the battle with Taratos, Lucy had sacraficed Aquarius, something that would bring her to tears, everytime she remembered._

"You ok Lucy?" Gray asked. In all actuality, the ice mage had feelings for the blonde, but after he found out that she only saw him as a brother he backed off. Was Gray heartbroken, oh devestatingly so, but at the end of the day, he saw her like a sister, and would still help her, and on top of that, he was starting to reciprocate Juvia's feelings for him.

Lucy looked at the shirtless ice mage and smile, Gray really was a nice guy, but she hated the way he would flirt with her, she didn't have any romantic interest in him at all, and they both knew that, but there was one man she did have feelings for, he had always been there for her, when she was sick, he took it upon himself to bring the Sakura tree, so she could see it, Yes, Natsu, was the one, she had spent her entire life claiming that he was just a friend, but in her heart she loved him, and yes she loved him romantically.

"Yeah, Gray, I'm fine." she said with a fake smile. The ice mage looked at his friend with concern, and then noticed that she was alone. Suddenly, Gray got an idea to get Lucy and Natsu together, and he needed Levy and Juvia's help.

"I'll be right back." Gray said, running to where Levy and Juvia were. Lucy was confused, but decided to see what would happen. As soon as Gray approached the two blunettes, he whispered into Levy's ear, immediately earning a squeaky giggle from the petite blunette.

"Ok, Lets do this."Juvia said.

Natsu was over by the booze, talking to Cana about the gift he was gonna give Lucy. Cana knew that Natsu was in love with her, and she had to be honest, all of the girls, except Wendy, had a small crush on him. However, Cana knew that Natsu saw the other girls like family, Lucy was special.

"You think she'll like it Cana?" Natsu asked tugging at his scarf, in an effort to hide his blush.

"Yeah, Natsu, she'll love it." Cana said. handing him a small silver packet.

"What's this?" Natsu asked, Cana couldn't help but awe at his dorky cuteness, she decided to imply, because she didn't want to ruin his mind.

"It's for when you, get lucky tonight." Cana whispered wiggling her eyebrows, causing the pink haired male to blush fiercely, he may have been dense, but you don't need to be a pervert to know what "Get Lucky" means.

Before Natsu could say anything, he saw something he wish he hadn't. He saw Gray kissing Lucy, and he grew pissed, that should've been him, not that sorry excuse of a stripper. 'Damn bastard.' he grumbled to himself.

After the kiss, Lucy had blushed fiercely, Gray had told her it was to get her and Natsu together, which she was surprised that she liked Natsu, but then again everyone in the Guild knew about the celestial mage's crush on the dragon slayer. However, instead of going exactly as planned, something else entirely different happened. Natsu had rushed over, grabbing Gray by the throat, and threw him against the wall. No one had ever seen Natsu act so demonic before, it was as if his inner dragon was breaking free from it's shackles.

"YOU GODDAMN EXCUSE OF A STRIPPER!" He growled, his grip tightening on the ice mages throat. Lucy who saw the whole thing, watched in horror, had Natsu ever acted this way before. Without a moments hesitation, Lucy hugged Natsu from behind in an effort to stop him from almost choking Gray.

"Natsu, stop it, it's not what you think." Lucy pleaded. Natsu's gripped loosened on the ice mage's throat, but his anger hadn't subsided, he was still angry at what he saw.

"Natsu, please." Lucy begged as her voice started to crack due to the tears that were forming. Natsu having enhanced smelling and hearing, heard Lucy's quielt sobs, and immediately let the ice mage go, calming himself down.

Gray who had almost been choked to death, recovered from his struggle to breathe, and then question the slayer as to why he reacted the way that he did.

"Yo man, what the hell was that?" he asked the dragon slayer. Natsu, who was calm for a little bit, gave the ice mage a death glare before growling at him.

"Stay the fuck away from Lucy." he hissed before rushing out of the guild and back to his house, before realizing what he had done.

"What the hell is wrong with me, why did I do that?" he asked himself. In an effort to take his mind off of what happen, he decided to take a shower, but was immediately stopped by a knock on the door. Figuring that it was Erza probably here to beat his ass, he decided to take his punishment, but to his surprise he saw Lucy standing at door with an angry and hurt expression.

"Lucy, I..." he started to say before noticing her tears. Natsu felt his own heart shatter into pieces, when he heard her sobs, he didn't mean to scare her, it was just that when he saw Gray kiss her, his inner dragon had awoken, and he wasn't able to control it.

"Why would you do something like that Natsu." she whispered her head facing the ground, as she started to shiver. "Why would you try to kill your own teammate?"

Natsu couldn't stand seeing her in this state, he decided to then do something, that he never thought he'd do. Within two seconds of her arrival, Natsu grabbed Lucy by the waist and smashed his lips to hers. Lucy who stood there shocked at what he did reciprocated the kiss.

Their mouths moved in unison, as the pink muscles in their mouths danced around each other. Natsu then pulled back from Lucy's mouth, before, grabbing her by the waist and shoved her against the wall, but not before closing the door. Lucy was scared what was he going to do to her, but to her surprise he didn't do anything.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." he said, Lucy was shocked at what he had said, she had come over to tell him to apaologise to Gray for almost killing him, but here he was saying sorry to her.

"I am so sorry." he said as his voice began cracking. Lucy couldn't believe it, Natsu was actually crying. she never thought she'd see her hero cry, this was so unlike him.

"Natsu, I..." she started to say but was cut off by Natsu.

"I didn't mean to react like that, it was just that Gray started kissing you and something inside me snapped." he said. He really didn't mean to hurt anyone, he was just so overcome by jealousy that he almost killed his best friend/enemy. Sure Gray, was a douche at times, but he never hurt anybody.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked.

Lucy bit her lip, she couldn't believe what had just happened, the killer whom she had encountered an hour ago at the guild had completely disappeared, and was replaced by a small mouse.

"Okay, I forgive you, but I honestly don't understand why you had to do that though?" she asked.

"I don't want people touching you." he growled, his voice becoming husky. Lucy swore she saw stars as soon as she heard his voice, was Natsu always this sexy. She honestly grew a little aroused when she saw him angry like that, it was as if his dorky cute side had been replaced with a seductive, jealous demon.

"Why?" she asked.

Natsu smirked before leaning towards her lips, their noses barely touching. "Because Lucy, I Love You." he said before capturing her lips. Lucy took the opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist, prompting Natsu to walk over to his bed and toss her on it.

Lucy was happy, Natsu, the one she loved felt the same way, oh how could this day get any better."

"I Love You too Natsu." she said pulling him towards her lips so she could taste him, and when she did, she had to admit he tasted heavenly. Natsu took the opportunity to snake his hand under her skirt, and grabbed her ass squeezing each cheek, earning himself a moan from the sexy little blonde kitten underneath him.

Lucy then took the opportunity to flip them over so she was on top. She then began to undo Natsu's vest, before pulling away from his lips, so she could kiss his chest.

"Lucy, wait." he said. Lucy stopped her kisses, and looked the boy in his eyes.

"What is it Natsu?' she asked, a little disapponted that he asked her to stop.

"I wanna give you something." he said, pulling out a golden key with a blue design. As soon as Lucy saw the key, she felt tears sting around her eyes.

"A...Aquarius, how did you?" she asked.

"When I left for my year long training mission, I met with this celestial mage called the Key Guardian, he keeps a collection of all spirit keys, when he told me about how you lost Aquarius, my heart shattered at the thought of how much pain you endured, so I had him make this key out of indestructible steel, so that way your mother's key will be safe."

Lucy took the opportunity to hug Natsu and crash her face into his chest, cried. Natsu sat there holding the innocent flower that was Lucy, she was so cute and innocent yet strong and passionate, he was madly in love with this girl. Natsu decided to finish what they started so he attached his mouth to her cheek and kissed down to her neck, kissing and suck on her sweet spot making Lucy mewl with pleasure.

"Na...haaatsu." she moaned as his kisses on her neck became softer and hotter. Natsu truly was a lucky guy, he loved this girl so much, she was perfect in every way, he didn't deserve her, but Lucy apparently thought otherwise, because she saw his hurt expression, and quickly kissed him back.

Natsu wasted no time discarding her shirt and skirt, leaving Lucy in her black lacey lingerie, and she looked sexy. Lucy blushed and covered her chest looking away from Natsu.

"Don't stare." she said. Lucy knew Natsu would never take advantage of her, but she was still embarrased because this was her first time being intimate with a man, however she was thankful that it was with Natsu and not someone like Hibiki or Sting or Rogue, or even Gray.

Natsu chuckled at the cute innocent girl beneath him, why was he the lucky one to have someone as beautiful as her, it didn't make sense nor did he care, all that mattered was that they were together and nothing would change that. Natsu had alwas been told b Igneel that he would find his mate, and he thought it was Lisanna, but when he found out it was Lucy he couldn't have been happier.

Natsu quickly uclasped her bra, forcing Lucy to blush even more and cover her breast.

"No, don't." Natsu said. "You're beautiful." he said kiss her neck down to her breast and attaching his mouth the pink bud. Lucy writhed in pleasure at the way Natsu's mouth felt on her breast. "Mmmmmn, Natsu, ahhhhhhh." she moaned. Why was she so beautiful, she was such a goddess, Natsu had always vowed that he would protecet everyone, but when it came to Lucy, he would kill anyone who tried to harm her, she was his new reason to live on and no one would take that from him.

Not wanting to leave her other breast neglected he heated his hand and fondled her other breast, causing the sexy vixen to moan in even greater bliss. "Natsu, it feels so good." she said.

Natsu decided to push her breasts together giving them both the same treatment, before kissing down her stomach and stopping at her black lace panties. Natsu smirked at how wet she was down there, he then ran his finger up and down her covered folds makeing her moan even more.

"AHHHHHHH, Fuck Natsu." she moaned as she arched her back, toes curling as she felt the pleasure consume her. Natsu was getting impatient now, so he hooked his hands around her panties and quickly discarded them being very careful not to damage them as he knew what Lucy would if he did.

"Are you ready?" Natsu asked looking into her beautiful hazel brown eyes. Lucy looked at him in confusion. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

Natsu smirked before leaning near her wet virgin lips and blowing hot air on them, before spreading them open with his index finger and thumb before inserting a digit into her.

"I'm gonna give you the best damn orgasm ever." he whispered seductively

Lucy writhed at the sensational feeling, and it felt good, Natsu was doing wonders to her body, how was he so good at this, was she his first or was he already taken by someone else, but before she could ask Natsu had attached his to her clit and began licking and sucking.

"Nahhhaaaatsu, Dear Mavis it feels so good." she moaned as he grabbed her her breast and began squeezing the feshy orb. Lucy was nearing her limit, she could feel her stomach coil as he kept licking her pussy.

"Natsu, I can't take anymore, I'm gonna cum." she moaned as her orgasm squirted into his mouth. Her moans were so sexy.

Lucy decided to let Natsu feel the same pleasure, so she pushed him onto his back, before discarding his pants, exposing his already erect manhood. Lucy blushed at how big it was, her fingers ghosting his shaft from top to bottom before taking him all in her mouth.

Natsu moaned as she bobbed her head back and forth, Natsu never felt anything like this, but he wanted to try something else. "Lucy wait." he said pulling himself out her mouth and pushing her onto her back.

"Thanks, but I'm not ready for that yet." he said earning a disappointed sigh from the beautiful girl in front of him. "I know something we both can do." he said.

"What?" Lucy asked, she was very curious, but before she could protest Natsu molded his lips over hers with a great deal of passion, before breaking away for air and grabbing his manhood, aligning himself to her wet folds. "Are you ready?" he asked gently making sure he didn't do something he would later regret.

Lucy smiled, Natsu was so gentle with her, even though he was man used to flames, he still treated Lucy like a delicate flower, if other girls were petunias, then Lucy was a boquet of roses.

"Yes." she said. "Natsu?"

"Yeah." he answered in gentle tone.

"Please, be gentle, I'm a virgin." she said blushing. She was expecting Natsu to laugh and tell her there was nothing to worry about, but instead he touched his forehead to hers before pecking her lips. "It's okay, me too." he said before running his penis up and down her virgin entrance.

Natsu ran his tip up and down her wet lips, before easing himself inside, Lucy clenched her teeth as a means to try and block the upcoming pain, but to her surprise it didn't hurt that much when he entered her.

"You good?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked up at the pink haired male before pecking his lips and winking giving him the signal to move, which he gladly did.

Natsu snapped his hips, causing the both them to moan at the contact, upon further instruction his thrusts became faster, Lucy then decided to flip them over so she was on top, an act which Natsu found incredibly sexy. His thrusts became faster as he sat up and attached his mouth to her neck biting her causing a mark to form, a beautiful red orange dragon key and flames, and then kissing down her neck to her breast and sucking and licking.

Lucy could feel her stomach tighten as she felt her limit approaching. "Natsu, I'm gonna cum." she moaned

"Oh, yeah, then cum for me Luce." he whispered against her lips before recapturing them, as they released their orgasms into each other, and Lucy felt Natsu's magic enter her as well.

"Why do I feel hot?" she asked, as Natsu pulled out of her.

"Some of my magic entered you when I marked you." he said lying down next to her and pulling her close.

"Mark, what mark?" she asked.

"I marked you as my mate, I probably should have asked first, so "Will you be mine lucy?"

Lucy giggled at his question. "Wasn't that the whole reason we just had sex?"

Natsu pulled her close to him putting his nose into her long blonde hair. "I guess so, I love yo Lucy."

"Love you too, Natsu." she said snuggling into his warmth and falling asleep with Natsu following close behind. 

_WOW ok, that was time consuming anyway I hope this was better than all my other lemons, again I tried, also I will not be writing Angst hurt/comfort anymore, I will now be writing Humor, adventure, romance and maybe horror if get some good ideas for some, anyway hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you later. Love you guys._


End file.
